


Passing Through

by agilmao



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Anal Sex, Docking, Double Penetration, M/M, M/M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, let’s just tag every orifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agilmao/pseuds/agilmao
Summary: Milo comes into town, and Hyoga just happens to have an idea that includes him.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Cygnus Hyōga, Andromeda Shun/Cygnus Hyōga/Scorpio Milo, Cygnus Hyōga/Scorpio Milo
Kudos: 32





	Passing Through

**Author's Note:**

> I think it’d be hot if Milo fucked Hyoga—*oversized cane pulls me offstage* (characters are 18+) edit: I just realized I coincidentally uploaded this on Milo’s birthday?? Congrats my greek king

Milo was in town on “saintly business” although he never was one to specify what that entailed. Sometimes there were _actually_ things to do, like sussing out potential otherworldly threats, but oftentimes it was an excuse for Milo to do some leisurely travel. He figured that his next destination should be Tokyo, since that's where many saints were located and it made sense for him to at least swing by. His stay would last at most a week to not make it seem like he was slacking off, although he would have liked to stay longer. 

Given the fact that all saints were intertwined on a spiritual level, his arrival was felt throughout the city, and he could feel the faint presence of familiar energies throughout the region. It was already late into the night and the Scorpio saint wanted nothing more than to find a place to sleep, but he was already making plans on who he would pay a visit to. 

_Ah, guess I can swing by his bar later in the week._

Especially one saint in particular.

***

Hyoga breathed Shun’s name in the stillness of his apartment. His boyfriend was busy palming at his erection, tugging him lovingly. He ran his fingers up and down, trailing around the head and feeling the wet slit.

Hyoga was already incredibly hard, lost deep in lustful fantasies. These usually involved visualizing Shun or himself in particularly compromising positions that would only be feasible as a daydream. Tonight it was Shun, dripping wet from head to toe in viscous fluids and tied up in his own Andromeda chains. He imagined his tongue would run over Shun's neck, trailing down between his legs, lapping at the liquids covering him.

He relished in the fantasy, until he noticed a second figure present. It was someone he was familiar with, who had striking purple hair and even more libido than he did. Without a second thought, he now included this man in his fantasy, inviting him to also pleasure his chained up lover.

It was at that moment that Hyoga gained awareness of Milo’s presence, and came with a loud cry and burst of ejaculate. Shun was a bit taken aback at the intensity of his orgasm, and wondered if his stroking had been particularly good tonight or if something else had been running through Hyoga’s mind.

Shun curled up in Hyoga’s arms, letting the Cygnus saint run his hands through his curls. Hyoga was still deep in thought, considering how he could propose a particularly salacious idea to his boyfriend. 

“Say Shun...remember when you asked me if...I ever wanted to try something in the bedroom that was different?”

Shun propped himself up on his elbows. “What do you have in mind?”

Hyoga hesitated. “Well...it’s more like some_one_.”

This piqued Shun’s interest. He knew something was different about his boyfriend tonight. “You felt him too, didn’t you?”

Hyoga fiddled with his fingers nervously. “Y-Yeah. I just know you were open to the idea of inviting others—“

Shun cut him off with a gentle kiss. “If you want to, let’s do it.”

Hyoga was grateful Shun was into the idea—he was unsure whether it was something he would entertain. Now that this part was done with, the next step would prove to be even trickier. 

“Yeah...now I just have to find some way to get him here.”

***

Despite Milo being on a somewhat tight schedule, he decided to drop by Hyoga's bar the following evening. It was a routine spot for him ever since Hyoga took up the Aquarius mantle, mostly to catch up and chat. Milo couldn't deny that he enjoyed his company, especially how some of his mannerisms reminded him of Camus. He wasn't necessarily interested in Hyoga in a romantic way, although he wouldn't mind cutting through that tension with a more _physical_ approach. For now, he opted to have him serve some light drinks.

“So, what are you out here for?”

Milo swirled the ice cubes in his drink. “Honestly, mostly just travelling at this point. Might as well, who knows when shit will blow over again.”

He took a long swig, emptying his glass.

As he poured another drink for Milo, Hyoga was unsure how to bring up his idea to the Scorpio saint. His bar was empty since it was almost closing hours, so he had all the privacy he needed. They had even shared a couple drinks which helped loosen them both up a bit. Still, there was no easy way to spontaneously ask for a threesome.

He tried to lean in closer to at least appear somewhat more seductive. “Since you’re free, why don’t you join Shun and I one of these nights?”

_God, how do I even do this?_

Hyoga locked eyes with Milo while edging his hands closer, digging for a reaction. The Scorpio saint always had such an intense gaze, and he couldn’t tell whether he was receptive or just his usual self. Milo briefly scanned Hyoga up and down, curling his lips into a sneer.

“So, a threesome, huh? I’m into that.”

Hyoga swallowed hard at his reply, letting out a small sigh. “Something like that.”

Luckily for the Cygnus saint, Milo had particularly deviant desires. He was always known as a sadistic saint for his battle tactics, but this also reflected itself in his more carnal behaviours. This proved handy, as it made Hyoga’s proposal go over much easier.

“So, you want me to come over, what, tomorrow night and fuck you both?”

Hyoga cleared his throat. “Y-Yeah, Shun can be in between us too.”

Milo chuckled. “Let’s set some ground rules.”

He finished the drink that Hyoga had poured out. “I’ll lead, and you’ll follow. I’m going to have you wrapped around my finger, but you can tell Andromeda what to do if you want.”

“Nothing wrong with that.”

Milo leaned in closer, his breath hot on Hyoga’s neck, smelling of alcohol. “I’m going to have fun humiliating you.”

Hyoga gulped and felt a tightness in his groin. “How?”

The Scorpio saint began to lick him slowly, down his neck and back up to his ear. “I’ll bring you to the edge, but I’ll make you beg for it.”

Hyoga winced as he felt himself get harder. “And?”

Without answering, Milo bit down on Hyoga's neck, eliciting a long sigh from the Cygnus saint. 

Milo licked his lips. “You’ll find out tomorrow night.”

Once Milo had left and the bar was ready to close for the night, Hyoga made sure to relieve himself, thinking about what tomorrow night would be like. 

***

Hyoga’s door was unlocked, just how Milo expected. He had received a message from Hyoga letting him know to stop by his apartment once he was home from closing down the bar, so it was fairly late into the night. The Scorpio saint closed the entrance behind him with a soft click. All lights were off in the apartment, and there was a faint creaking sound that intensified as he made his way down the hallway.

_Getting started without me, huh..._

Milo walked in to the saints in mid-coitus. Hyoga had Shun on his side, left leg open wide in the air, as he penetrated him deeply. Their clothes were still mostly on, just enough to allow Hyoga to come inside Shun. They both whispered and panted their names, unaware of Milo’s presence in the room.

While they busied themselves, Milo took this opportunity to take some of his own clothes off, leaving on just his briefs which were becoming tighter by the second. He positioned himself behind Hyoga and began rubbing against his clothed ass to get his attention.

Almost immediately, Hyoga pulled out of Shun. “Milo.” He slipped his pants back on.

Shun sat up drowsily, pulling his boxers up. “Mmm, I was so close too.”

Milo grabbed Hyoga by the shoulder, digging his fingers in. “Stand up and strip.” His grip was firm and pulled Hyoga off the bed.

Hyoga gulped and nodded in agreement. Adrenaline was pumping through his every muscle as the memories of his fantasy raced in his mind. He looked back at Shun, who gave him a reassuring glance.

“Alright.”

Shun sat on the edge on the bed, twirling strands of hair around his fingers as he watched Hyoga strip down to his underwear. His eyes shifted to Milo, who seemed to tower over Hyoga with an intimidating presence, despite not being that much taller. He could also see their arousals outlined against their briefs, with Milo’s just peeking over the waistband. Much like Hyoga, Shun's heart was also beating against his chest and he felt a rush of heat coarse through his body.

Milo started by kissing Hyoga roughly, running his tongue over his lips. Hyoga reciprocated, and twitched as Milo’s tongue rubbed against the roof of his mouth. They would pull apart momentarily to better position themselves, only to deepen their kisses further. Hyoga rested his hands on Milo’s broad shoulders, feeling the dense muscle as he squeezed and kneaded. His fingers could tell his flesh was battle-hardened and taut as a result of his many years of training as a saint. Their chests touched briefly, hard nipples just barely grazing each other’s skin. Milo, meanwhile, slid his hands over Hyoga’s back. His nails were just long enough to scratch him, eliciting groans from the Cygnus saint. He left a pink trail all the way down to Hyoga’s ass, stopping at his hips.

Milo pulled Hyoga’s briefs down slowly, grabbing at his hardened cock as soon as Hyoga's underwear landed on the floor. He pumped him tightly and slowly, dragging his hand to the base and squeezing his balls against his shaft, giving Hyoga a twinge of pain. 

Hyoga broke the kiss momentarily. “_Ugh_, Milo—“

Milo shushed him by nipping at his throat. “Shh, just be quiet for now.”

Shun felt an incredible warmth rising in his body as he watched, and wasn’t sure whether he should relieve himself or not. It was a strange feeling watching another man, who he was familiar with, pleasure his boyfriend in front of him. His eyes were also fixed on Milo, who had quite an attractive figure that deepened Shun’s lust. He found himself enjoying this view more than he had anticipated, especially the way sweat began to cling onto both their tanned bodies. Shun's breath hitched when he noticed Milo reach down toward his underwear, beginning to pull down at the edges to reveal his rigid erection. 

Milo pulled away momentarily to whisper into Hyoga’s ear. “Don’t come.” He licked the outer shell of his ear, bringing a shaky moan out of Hyoga.

Their cocks came to rub together, heads lubricated with precum. Milo’s thrusts were reckless and messy, meaning he would momentarily stab Hyoga’s abdomen from going too far up. Hyoga, on the other hand, focused on circling his erection around Milo’s wet tip.

At the same time, Shun was only getting wetter and wetter, and decided to forego his shirt to help cool himself off. There were already beads of sweat building up on his forehead, and his boxers were more than soaked through.

Milo stretched his rubbery foreskin to let Hyoga’s swollen head in, which the Cygnus saint took advantage of to release as much friction as possible. The sensation of being sheathed into the Scorpio saint made him shiver and further tightened his grip around Milo's shoulders. The docking proved to rile Hyoga up significantly, causing him to speed up his movements.

Milo dug his nails into Hyoga’s chest. “I said don’t come.” 

Hyoga let out a loud sob as Milo raked his nails down his chest, leaving fresh red stripes on his skin.

“If you do, I’m going to have you on a very tight leash.”

Milo ran his tongue over the lines he had traced, causing Hyoga to tremble on his feet. They resumed their kissing, deeply and with fervor. Milo bit and sucked on Hyoga’s bottom lip while having a tight hold on his erection, denying him release. He plugged the slit with his thumb and held the head between his fingers.

“P-Please Milo—“

Milo only squeezed tighter, drawing a pained gasp from Hyoga. “Pathetic. Already begging?”

Hyoga whimpered and tears pricked at his eyes from holding back his orgasm. He was totally and utterly under Milo’s control, which made him all the more aroused. Milo’s cruelty was an unexpected turn-on for him and he loved the way he was being held prisoner. The way the pain mixed in with his arousal made him feel entirely new levels of stimulation and pleasure.

“Beg.”

Hyoga let out a shaky breath. “Please, Milo, let me—Ah!”

His words were cut short as Milo dug his nails into his length. “You can do better than that.”

With a deep whine and sigh, Hyoga continued begging. “Please, _please_—“

Milo twisted Hyoga's length every so slightly, making him choke on his own words. He held onto Milo to stabilize himself and his aching arousal, still shaking. His core throbbed, coiling up after having been denied release, and even more sweat clung to his forehead and shone on his chest.

Milo smirked victoriously. He had enjoyed breaking the Cygnus saint, watching him struggle and tremble. “Alright, you can come now.”

As he said that, Milo rubbed his fingers on the underside of Hyoga’s cock, which was enough stimulation to shoot out a stream of cum, splashing Milo’s thigh. Still leaning on Milo, Hyoga took big gulps of air to bring himself back down.

Milo looked down at his leg, slightly annoyed but mostly amused at how instantaneous Hyoga's orgasm had been. He swabbed the fluids from his thigh with two fingers, bringing them to Hyoga's lips. Without a warning, and with a single movement, Milo pried Hyoga's mouth open to jab his soaked fingers in. Any sounds of protest were blocked out and Hyoga could only taste his own salty fluids. The Cygnus saint gagged as Milo fisted his throat and coughed as he pulled out.

“Just be more careful where you come next time.“ Milo explained.

Despite that sudden show of force being somewhat frightening, it only made Hyoga want Milo more. _God, he's really good at this._

He turned to Shun while Hyoga recovered, who had all but turned a blushing shade of pink due to his arousal. ”Come and work us up Andromeda, I think I’m done humiliating him for now.”

The two saints came to stand in front of Shun, awaiting his touch. The Andromeda saint gulped as he felt both men looking down at him, making his muscles tense up. Admittedly, he also couldn’t stop bringing his eyes over each of their lengths. They were incredibly swollen and bubbling at the tip with white, which only caused drool to build up in his mouth. He wasn't sure where to start, but he figured that he might as well use his hands for starters.

Shun began double-fisting them eagerly, feeling the difference in their girth. Milo’s cock felt a bit more full towards the tip than Hyoga’s, but Hyoga’s was stockier along the entire length of his erection. Hyoga also had several veins which he was already familiar with, while Milo was somewhat more rubbery to the touch. As they began to drip more profusely, Shun alternated his mouth between them, tasting and mixing their cum in his throat. Hyoga’s erection disappeared in his mouth with ease, working the shaft and sucking the sensitive head. Hyoga murmured Shun's name to himself, encouraging him to go deeper. With a lewd sucking noise, Shun hollowed his cheeks and let go sharply.

His pink tongue came to flick over Milo’s slit, puffy lips wrapping around the engorged head. He had a bit of trouble perching himself around Milo’s arousal, given the wider girth it had. Noticing this, Milo chuckled and stretched the edge of Shun’s mouth with his index finger.

“You have to open wider, Andromeda.”

Shun gargled something that sounded like a _yes_ as Milo slid further in. Having him in his mouth made him realize that while Milo was only thicker at the tip, he had a bit of a longer reach, as he could feel him tickling the back of his throat. Shun closed his eyes and focused on getting as much of Milo in him as possible, feeling the veins protruding from his shaft against the roof of his mouth. He felt the head rub against the inside of his cheeks, and sinking in as far as possible. The erection was nestled deeply in his warm throat, lips touching the very base where Milo’s pubic hairs grazed his nose. Milo looked down at the saint with a triumphant sneer, pushing into him with a slight thrust of his hips.

As this happened, Shun did his best to continue stroking Hyoga, who watched in a daze as Milo all but choked his boyfriend with his cock. The Scorpio saint had one hand in his boyfriend’s hair, slamming himself into his throat, and holding him steady. Shun struggled to swallow, which made his saliva slip outside his mouth and down his chin. 

Milo took this as a chance to pull Hyoga towards him, locking him in greedy kisses. The two saints took turns sucking on each other’s necks and pulling on their lips hungrily.

Shun let go with a pop, drool still connecting his mouth to Milo’s tip and lips swollen a cherry red. He coughed to clear his throat, feeling the warm cum slide down and fill him up. Milo wiped some stray drops from the corner of Shun’s lips and rubbed it on the inside of his mouth.

He lazily went back to sucking Hyoga off, having had quite the time swallowing Milo, but making sure to keep milking the Scorpio’s erection. It wasn’t sinking in yet, but this double fisting made his arms very tired, and both saints seemed insatiable. Thankfully, they had just about reached their edges. With increasingly louder grunts and more reckless thrusts, both saints prepared to release themselves.

Shun gasped as they came on him at the same time, streaking his hair and face with white drops. He slowly let go of their now softened lengths, bringing a hand to wipe away the excess on his face.

Hyoga and Milo made brief eye contact, shortly followed by Hyoga walking behind Shun and towards his nightstand. Milo helped Shun stand up, and was quick to pull down his boxers, which made the Andromeda saint shiver. He felt smaller than usual between Milo's hands, albeit safe and supported. Struggling to put words together, Shun let Milo hold him closer. While this happened, Hyoga rummaged through his nightstand's drawer for lube, and was quick to apply some to himself.

Milo ran his fingers through Shun’s hair to wipe off leftover fluids. “I hope you’re ready for me to split you in half.”

The Andromeda saint giggled softly. "Don't worry, I'm _very_ flexible."

Milo pressed his cock between Shun's legs, feeling his wet lips. "Good."

Shun let out a shaky breath, and felt Hyoga’s warm presence behind him. He leaned in and whispered something into Shun’s ears, and the saint soon understood what to do next.

Hyoga held Shun up by hooking his arms firmly underneath his shoulders from behind, while Shun floated his legs up as best he could. Using two fingers, Shun spread himself to show Milo where to come in. 

Not bothering with foreplay, Milo plunged into Shun’s warm core, even with more roughness than Hyoga usually did. A surge of electricity rattled Shun, drawing a muffled and pained groan from his lips. While Hyoga’s strokes would be quick and intense, Milo’s were aggressive and more akin to stabbing than deep penetration. Regardless, it still made Shun’s toes curl. While the size difference wasn’t that extreme, Shun was more than used to being roughed up and his body had the suppleness to show for it. He liked to be handled this way—absolutely no mercy--as he didn't like when his stamina and resistance was underestimated. Milo’s breath was warm on him, making his long silky hairs sway lightly. Shun’s eyes fluttered closed as his vision blurred, only hearing the sounds of his wet arousal. Milo’s chest came even closer to his face as he thrusted, causing Shun rest his cheek in the dip between his pecs.

Hyoga could feel the way Milo slammed his boyfriend against his hold, making the Cygnus saint tighten his grip as to not let Shun fall. It also made him incredibly roused and he anticipated his turn for Milo to be inside him. His cock was already leaking and rubbed against Shun’s backside for some relief.

Shun cried out and whimpered with each of Milo’s thrusts. He had never been penetrated this way before, much less by someone who wasn’t his boyfriend, which sent unfamiliar but pleasurable sensations through his body. His walls clenched and twitched around Milo’s length, coating it with his fluids. He wanted to spread his legs further apart, but could only manage so much movement in this position.

Noticing this, Milo gripped Shun under each of his knees, letting his arms go free. He brought his legs close to his hips, and held on while reaching deeper into the Andromeda saint. This took some weight off Shun, and he relaxed his muscles more to lay against Hyoga and receive Milo with more ease.

Taking advantage of this, Hyoga started to slip his lubed up erection into Shun’s other entrance, making sure to go slow to counter Milo’s frantic pounding. As soon as Shun felt this, his voice gave out, not being able to encapsulate the electricity that now ran through his body. He did his best to relax his muscles to let both men fill him up. Milo and Hyoga soon matched their rhythms to an even speed, pulling in and out at the same time. Shun’s arms shook, reaching back and clinging to Hyoga’s shoulders for some stability.

The two saints impaled Shun this way for several minutes, not letting up until they had their fill. Of course, this meant Hyoga had to keep up with Milo’s remarkable stamina which rivaled his own. His reach became deeper with each movement, fitting himself snugly between Shun’s ass. He looked down momentarily and with a dizzy gaze followed how Milo’s length slipped in and out, never losing any of its hardness. It almost felt like he was competing with the Scorpio saint to see who could sink deeper into Shun and remain as stiff as possible.

Shun mewled and squirmed, thighs quivering uncontrollably as he did his best to hold both men inside himself. Unbeknownst to either Hyoga or Milo, he had already climaxed, and was building up to his second orgasm. He shuddered, feeling like he was about to burst at the seams. He had never felt this full before and he even surprised himself at how well his body stretched around both men. His only regret was not being able to reach down to feel his hard clit, although it was being worked up quite a bit by how Milo was hitting his walls.

As his second orgasm approached, Shun leaned his head back towards Hyoga. “H-Hyoga, I’m full, I can't—“

Hyoga hushed him with gentle kisses on his neck, savouring the sweat that was trailing down. “You’re doing great, we’re almost there.”

The two shared in a deep and messy kiss, as they both shook from their approaching climax.

Milo looked over at them, overhearing their whispers. “Get ready, Andromeda.” With a final and desperate push, Milo and Hyoga pressed themselves into Shun and held him tightly.

Shun cried out as he came, but he was drowned out by Milo’s and Hyoga’s strong grunts as they released their fluids inside him. The two saints packed their bodies against Shun, and reached their heads around him to lock in a deep kiss. They both pulled out at the same time, setting Shun back down to his feet, planting kisses on his shoulders as they did so.

The Andromeda saint wobbled over to the bed, not being able to feel much other than their warm juices running down his thighs and ass, and he soon collapsed on the bed after walking a few steps.

Milo took a few deep breaths. “Let’s take a break, shall we?”

Hyoga sat on the bed, impressed by Milo’s energy. 

Noticing this, Milo pinned Hyoga underneath him. “Not you though.”

Licking his lips and pushing all his weight on him, Milo sucked and bit down on Hyoga’s neck. He could feel Hyoga’s hardening cock rub against his ass, which he squeezed sharply between his thighs.

Hyoga hissed loudly. “Milo-“

Milo only continued to squeeze him harder. “Don’t get _cocky_.”

While the two saints wrestled and shared rough kisses, Shun was tending to himself, namely wiping his slit clean after grabbing tissues from their bed's other nightstand. He could feel the bed recoil and bounce as he passed a clean sheet between his legs. _They really could go all night, huh._

Ready once more, Shun turned around and crawled next to Hyoga. He did his best to wedge himself between the two saints to catch their attention, resulting in receiving some unexpected nipping and licking.

“Ah, ready?” Milo sighed. 

The three saints quickly changed positions—Shun surrendering himself on his back with Hyoga on top of him and Milo standing up to hover over them. Hyoga became quite riled up as he noticed Shun's pussy was a deeper pink color than usual, and he could smell his distinct arousal. He was definitely biased, but he loved to be on top of Shun in this particular position. Being aware of this, Shun wrapped his feet around Hyoga's hips to bring him closer and making their heats touch. 

While Hyoga sheathed himself into Shun on their bed, Milo busied himself with Hyoga’s ass.

“Don’t complain to me afterwards if it hurts,” he said, pressing his chest into Hyoga’s back. 

Hyoga shuddered hearing this, and tried to relax his entrance as much as possible. Not being able to see Milo made him all the more excited, even if it gave him the slightest bit of anxiety. His thrusts into Shun were shallower than usual in anticipation for Milo to come inside him, which Shun was also thankful for since he had taken quite a lot from Milo. Hyoga's skin prickled when he heard the familiar pop of the lube bottle, followed by squirting noises and wet strokes on skin.

Milo circled his slippery head between Hyoga’s cheeks, teasing at the entrance. His tight hole relaxed just a little more, letting Milo in inch by inch. Hyoga took a deep breath to widen himself more and distracted himself by biting down on Shun's neck, which made the Andromeda saint produce a tantalizing moan. 

He momentarily stopped pressing into Shun as he felt Milo go in, causing him to let out a strained groan.

“Don’t stop because I’m in you,” Milo commanded, digging his nails into Hyoga’s cheeks. “Keep going.”

Hyoga nodded, grimacing from the pain, but continued pushing into Shun. Just how they had done before, Hyoga tried to match his rhythm, pulling out and pressing himself into Milo as his erection parted his ass.

Milo was truly unforgiving, perching himself on Hyoga’s back and ramming his full length into him. The Scorpio saint even left bite marks on Hyoga’s shoulder blades, riding him as he did so. Hyoga thrashed under him, Milo’s rutting becoming more and more intense, causing even his balls to slap noisily against his ass. His cock hit Hyoga’s prostate vigorously and without pause, sending waves of piercing electricity through both their bodies.

Shun could feel the weight of both saints on him, and tears dotted the corner of his eyes from the overwhelming sensation. He raised his legs and felt his feet brush against Milo, who didn't show signs of stopping. They all moaned together in unison, their cries overlapping into a chorus of lustful sounds.

Milo was the first to come, digging his nails into Hyoga’s cheeks and leaving red lines behind. Hyoga let out a yelp and the aching was enough to push him over the edge, and his orgasm followed soon after. At this point, Shun also shook and reached his climax, body feeling numb and his senses all but dulled out. 

Milo crawled up the bed to start kissing Shun's limp body, which Hyoga soon joined in as well, peppering kisses over his face and collarbone. The three saints then exchanged kisses back and forth, settling down from their frantic lovemaking. With Shun nestled in between Hyoga and Milo, they took hungry gulps of air, letting their bodies take in the aftershocks of the intense sex they had just had. 

Hyoga looked down at Shun, still feeling sore. "Doing ok?" 

Shun nodded. "I'll probably need to take tomorrow off, but I'll be fine." 

Milo sighed deeply. "I knew you were both really _into it_ but I think I'm just a little impressed." 

Hyoga reached over to brush his fingertips on Milo's arm. "We'll be waiting for the next time you visit." 

Milo could only manage to snicker. "Don't worry, I think I'll always stop by to do this." _So you better be ready._

**Author's Note:**

> Looking forward to my one-way trip to hell


End file.
